


Goblet Said "Who"

by iamblakelocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Goblet of Fire AU, Harry Potter AU, james and lily lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamblakelocked/pseuds/iamblakelocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goblet of Fire Champion selection AU, James and Lily are Hogwarts Professors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goblet Said "Who"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to askthespartan on tumblr for the prompt: "Both Lily and James lived and they're teachers at Hogwarts, with Harry going there."

November 1, 1981

The-family-that-lived. It was a lot to take in, once all the dust settled and the violent usurper with his self appointed Lord Voldemort moniker was well and truly banished, the Daily Prophet did everything it could to get the scoop on the Potter family. While James in his younger years would have been more than flattered of the attention, he had a wife and son whose safety was his to ensure. Lily was a more than capable witch, powerful unlike any other Muggle-born he'd known before, and Harry, little Harry, would have great shoes to fill, especially with the whole of the Wizarding World opening their morning paper to read all about the family, courtesy of one Rita Skeeter.

***********

13 years later

"Harry Potter!"

The entire school plus the guest contingencies from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons paused and gazed in the direction of one messy haired bespectacled boy, the room shocked silent having borne witness to the Goblet of Fire's proclamation of a fourth champion could hear the hitch of his breath as the fourth year student's gaze went to the head table, first at his father, Hogwarts' flying instructor but most specifically, to their potions professor, one Lily Evans Potter. Harry began to approach the headmaster to collect his piece of parchment, then took one last glance at his mother before descending to meet the other champions. She was beyond furious, the tightening of the skin around her eyes and mouth alone were enough to remind Harry, that of all the mischief he'd managed to land himself in, this should surely take the cake.

Harry glanced at the older students, noting that he'd obviously not been expected. What came to follow, Dumbledore's verification that he did not enter himself into the contest knowingly, the accusations that he must have, or was at last lying about his own knowledge. As if he hadn't had enough adventures already! What with the stuff as a baby and his unfortunate luck each year, you'd think he's been cursed to not be afforded a proper education! What with both his parents being professors! Can't a guy catch a break! Following his internal gripping, the headmasters and Ministry officials decided that, due to the contract and its terms, he had no choice but to compete. Soon it was just Harry, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall left in the quiet of the room.

"Where is he?! Harry James Potter! I swear to Merlin!" His mother, as fiery as her hair would suggest, came storming into the room, his father right behind her, a grin on his face that didn't quite hide the worry visible in his eyes.

"My boy, a Triwizard Champion! Just wait until Sirius hears about this!" James exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great week!


End file.
